Family
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Sequel of "Home". Thalia is thrown back into Narnia, happily reunited with Edmund. But with her comes her brother... with Jason comes, joyful moments, laughter and revealed secrets about Thalia (to her great displeasure). But difficult consequences will occur after arrival: War is coming. Again. Edmund and Peter suspect that the cause of the past wars are Thalia and Jason. OC/Peter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey! I have decided to make...**

**A SEQUEL!**

**It's called "Family".**

**Percy, Annabeth etc. will be mentioned often and talked about: I have decided their fate; how's marrying who, so on.**

**A new character will be added in this fanfiction...**

**Jason!**

**And this is a romace/adventure fanfic...**

**I'd be overjoyed to hear your thoughts on what's going to happen.**

"Thalia?" A voice said, pulling me out of my dream. The dream had been weird and confusing, as so many dreams were.

"Thalia?" the voice repeated. Someone was now shaking me gently, causing my thoughts to get blurry, the final trails of my dreams disappearing.

Sitting up rather quickly, with my eyes still close, I hit my head onto something. My eyes opened and I quickly got blinded by the sunlight. I blinked a few times, and quickly scan the place, while reaching for my sword.

"Are you OK?" a girlish voice asked. My head snapped in that direction, seeing four familiar faces.

"Lucy?"

A crazy grin spread onto her face and she leapt onto my bed to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

I was back. I was back! A big smile appeared onto my face as I stroked her hair.

"How old are you know?" she asked, pulling of the hug but still sitting on my bed.

"I'm 18."

"Good! That means you can still date Edmund!"

My jaw fell as my face turned red.

"Why you little-

All four the Pevensie's laughed.

"Thalia?"

"Jason!"

An unstable Jason was at my door, looking lost and confused.

I shot up but then quickly sat back down.

"OK… that was a bad idea." A searing pain shot through my sides, back and legs. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my jaw and held back the scream that was threatening to come out.

"Thalia, are you Ok? You're doing the pig face." Jason said.

"Gee thanks Jason. No I'm not Ok. So not only I'm in pain, I now also know that I look like a pig."

"Sorry."

"I can hear that smirk Jason."

"Love you too little sissy."

"I really, really, really hate it when you say that. I'm still older than you! Even if I got turned into a tree!"

Everybody burst into laughing except for me.

"It's not funny." I said, finally opening my eyes and glaring at Jason. "Give me a sword and I'll show you who's older." Another surge of pain occurred from my side. I gently rubbed it and mumbled, "But maybe not right now."

"Careful, Thalia. You shouldn't be making up duels. You're getting much too old and weak to do that." Jason said sitting onto my bed.

"Respect your elderlies." I mumbled, lying back down.

"Maybe you should to the introducing, Thals."

"Alright." I said not bothering to open my eyes. "Everyone, Jason. Jason, Everyone."

"Hardy-har-har. Real funny Thalia."

"Ok, ok, ok. You just can't give your grandma a break, can you?" I said, playfully slapping his arm. I sat up.

"Alright. Everyone, this is Jason, my younger brother. He's 15 too, Lucy, but sorry, he's taken." I smirked at the sight of her blushing. Revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. "Jason, this is Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter. They are the kings and queens of Narnia. By the way Edmund, what happened to your forehead?"

Edmund was profusely rubbing his head.

Glaring at me, he answered, "You."

"Oh!" The evidence dawning onto me. "Gee, Edmund, you have a really hard head."

"Sorry." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, hate to pop your bubble, but what's Narnia?"

I pulled my brother up and pulled him gently towards the window.

"Remember when you asked what had changed me?" I said hugging him from behind, as he looked down at Narnia. "What had made me more care-free, happy, and friendly?"

He nodded. I leaned my head on his broad shoulder.

"This is it." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: S'up faithful readers? So I know I started quite abruptly this new story. So I just wanted to make sure that I was clear that this is a sequel, and if you haven't read "Home"… well… good luck.

Thalia POV

I woke up confused but soon remembered yesterday's events. Jason and I had been walking in the forest and next thing you know I'm in Narnia. I had been having an awful day: I had just learned that I would be wearing a dress to Annabeth and Percy's wedding. Before, Camp Half-Blood was a dress-free place, and Narnia was the only place where such a torture was indispensable. Now I was forced to put up with those…. Those agony machines everywhere…

I sat up, and screamed. Leaning on the door frame was none other than Edmund.

"Gee! You will never learn will you? I'm telling you, one day, I'm going to kill you! Don't come in my room! Even in 2014, most people would rather not be seen in their PJs and with a bed-head!" I yelled out of indignation.

He tried very hard, to the point of turning red, but burst into laughter. After a few minutes of laughing (to my expense), he sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't try to hug me. I'm pissed with you, if your majesty hadn't noticed." I said, pushing him away. I pouted and glared at him.

"Even you were trampled by a thousand enraged centaurs, I'd still think you were beautiful." He said with chuckle and leaned down for a kiss. I quickly slammed my hand onto his lips to stop him.

"Hmmgrshhh." He said crossly.

"Well excuse me, that's not a worthy pretext. If you're going to defend yourself, do it properly. I mean honestly, how am I supposed to trust you now? If I look like a zombie and then ask you if I look ok, you're going to tell me "Oh, you look fine honey" when I look absolutely horrible? Do you even have a functioning judgement? What if you absolutely despise me deep down inside, but because of your malfunctioning head, you think you love me? You would be miserable! Miserable, Edmund! And you wouldn't even know it! YOU WOULD THINK YOU WE'RE HAPPY!" I said, shaking him towards the end of my speech.

He shook his head.

"Thalia, sometimes the way your head works scares me." He said, scrutinizing my face.

"I love you too." I mumbled grumpily, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I know. So. That's Jason? He looks very different doesn't he?"

"Of me? Ya. Even our character is. Though we both value the same… values. Wait, no, let me rephrase that. We cherish the same things. No, that's not good either, because that would include people, and he cherishes Piper and I don't. Well I do, but not that way… because you know, I cherish you. What I mean is-

"I got it, Thalia." Edmund said, laughing lightly. He sighed and hugged me with one arm as he brushed my hair with the other.

"I'm glad you came Thalia."

"Me too."

(A/N: Make you glad you came ,lalalalala…. Sorry. Sometimes songs just pop up into my head like that.)

XxX

When I entered, Jason chocked on his eggs, snorted, swallowed and laughed.

"Oh, get over yourself." I mumbled crankily, hitting the back of his head.

The reason he was laughing was because I was wearing a Navy blue dress with a silver belt. He was the only one to notice my black boots under the long skirt of my dress.

"Oh come on, you got to give me a break. This is the first time I see you in a dress! I just can't wait to get to camp and tell-

"You're not going to tell anyone, or I will personally kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Love you too little siss."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

So I have decided to make this voting thingy-ma-bob. I want you guys to propose a nickname that Jason and Edmund would use for Thalia to annoy her.


	3. Percy and Annabeth

Hey you guys! Long-time no see…

I've just finished all my exams! Please cross your fingers for me that I passed…

Quite honestly, I've been having troubles with Math, lately, and been getting almost no restful sleep.

Anyway, enough with my life story, here is the chapter! Starting with Thalia POV.

_I walked towards a light, bringing further away from Cair Paravel. The more I walked through the forest, a sense of confusion and loneliness overwhelmed me. A great sadness weighted on my shoulders more and more with every step._

_I knew I was doing something which was going to cause a lot of pain to a lot of people, but for some reason, I had to do it. Why? I didn't know why? What was I supposed to do? I didn't know…_

_A roaring crowd was a few feet from me. Not being able to distinguish the sounds, faces, or smells, I walked into the center._

I woke up with a gasp. Every time I got this nightmare, I woke up a little further down the story. A new part of the story was added. The last time, I hadn't seen the crowds. I had no idea who's future, or past I was seeing, but I got re and more worried each time I had this dream, I felt like I needed to stop whatever fate this person was going through, because quite frankly, it didn't seem very bright…

"Thalia? Are you all right?" From my door, Jason peeked.

I smiled to my brother. "I'm fine. Come in."

He walked in slowly. He looked so young and sweet.

But then there was the fact that he was taller than me, he was robust, and a hard six-pack.

Ok, so only sweet.

Jason proceeded into cuddling in my bed… and stealing my blanket and covering himself with it, leaving me to freeze.

Ok, not sweet.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

(The Next Morning) Jason POV

I walked down the halls of Cair Paravel. Being in Narnia came as a shock for me: I was like in a dream; a trance. Thalia had told me the way Narnia functioned, about Aslan, the history, and her story in Narnia. Even though I should be curious about Narnia, the only thing I thought about was when I went back to Camp-Half Blood.

I missed everyone, especially Piper.

I walked to the Library of the castle planning to spend some quiet time. On the way inside, I bumped into Edmund, making the stack he was holding tumble down the stairs. He caught two or three, but the rest fell on the ground. I ran down the stairs and started picking them up.

"Sorry. It's my fault. I keep bumping into people." I said while leaning down to pick up the books

"It's alright. I've been clumsy more than usual today."

After a moment of silence, I finally said words that had burned my lips, weighed on my shoulders, and I constantly questioned.

"So you Thalia's boyfriend, huh?"

Edmund laughed.

"I've been waiting for that for a while…" he said, mostly for himself. "Yes, yes I am."

I smiled.

"How difficult is that?"

"Very."

"I heard that Edmund!" Thalia said crossly, popping up out of nowhere.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on Thals, you know you're not easy. And, knowing that is the case, don't you think it proves that he loves even though you're a brat?"

"Good try Superman. But you won't be saving the day today. Or Edmund, in this case."

"Oh, well I tried, Pinecone-Face, or should I say, Sparkles…"

"That's even worse than Sparky!"

"Pinecone-Face? Sparkles?" Edmund said questioningly.

"Nicknames from Camp." Thalia grumbled.

"I like Sparkles. Well then," he said nodding, "Jason, Sparkles." He said, walking away with his stack of books.

Thalia threw her arms to the sky and sighed noisily.

XXX

(During Supper) *this part is for EthanSonOfNeptune*

"So, how's your family back in Camp?" Peter asked, in between two bites of mashed potatoes. (I just thought that Peter was the kind of person who would like mashed potatoes… I'm weird…)

Thalia and Jason shared a knowing smile.

"Percy and Annabeth are getting married!"

Susan smiled, Peter looked surprised, Edmund chuckled and Lucy squealed.

"How did he ask?" Lucy asked excitedly

Jason laughed.

"He brought her to the Grant's Tomb. They spent a great day, but towards the end, Percy was really nervous. Annabeth noticed and stopped him right in the middle of the street, to ask him what was wrong."

"In the middle of the street?" Edmund asked.

"She thought he had seen a monster or something." Thalia explained patiently.

"And Percy proposed right there and then. They were surrounded by traffic and honking cars, but as soon as he got on his knees, everyone around started clapping."

"So Percy-like." Thalia said with a laugh.

Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought of it!


	4. Leo and Reyna

Extremely Important A/N: Hi! I'm doing a kind-of-important change in the story. I decided to take out any romance in between Lucy and Jason: I was planning to make Lucy fall for Jason, and then Jason choosing Piper over Lucy, and then Lucy being sad and yadayadayada. Well good news: I'm not doing it.

I was really tempted to completely take Jason out of the story, but I'm to lazy, and the nickname thing wouldn't work.

So he's going to stay.

Though he will almost not be there.

Edmund POV

"So?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Bad news. The spies spotted them."

"How are we going to work this out?"

"No idea."

"Do you think this has something to do with Thalia and…"

"Yes. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's their fault."

XXX

Thalia POV

"_No… no… NO!" I murmured in my sleep._

_The person I had been dreaming of had now gone through the forest and into the crowd. They had reached the middle of it, were stood a figure, holding a stick in its hand. I could hear sneering and comments, but I could make no link in between them and what was happening._

"_You thought they would save you…"_

"_They care for themselves, not for you, you filthy…"_

"_Who's going to save you now, huh?"_

_The person stretched her arm towards the figure and then_

"THALIA!" Edmund yelled out.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, grumpy to have been waken up.

"You don't want me to come in when your still in sleeping mode, but yet, you don't wake up when I'm at your door."

"You COULD just wait for me to be ready."

There was a silence when I almost fell asleep again.

"Touché." He sighed. "Can I come in? Please?"

I sighed. I looked in the mirror: Messy hair, no make-up, pillow marks on my cheeks, and worst of all, in my red and black shepherd-checked shorts, my black t-shirt that read: "Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone."

I lay back down. If anyone saw me like this, they would be scared for life.

"Come in!"

Edmund walked in. I glared at him, and chuckled. He sat down next to me, and started absent-mindedly stroking my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and thought of us. We had an interesting relationship: We had loved each other with no end for months, until we were savagely ripped away from each other. But we were almost all expecting it, and we were prepared. Once separated, we learned to not grief over our loss, but cherish the memories we had made together.

Then, a few months later, reunited. We were obviously going out again, but we both knew we were thinking about what was going to happen next: Were we going to be pulled apart again, and then reunited once again? Because if that was the case, I couldn't continue this relationship: I wanted something stable. But even if we knew for sure that was how our relationship was going to turn out, I probably wouldn`t have the guts to break up with Edmund. I loved him so much.

Edmund caught me looking at him and smiled down at me. He looked happy, though he seemed bothered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing…" he said, looking away.

I sat up and gently turned his face towards me with my hand.

"Don't lie to my face, Edmund Pevensie."

He simply smiled tightly and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's just some problems. Nothing we can't work out. Don't worry about it." he blurted out.

"M`kay." I murmured. I didn`t really believe him, but if he didn't want to tell me, that was fine. He didn't have to. I was going to find out eventually, anyway, no matter what it was.

He pulled back a bit and smiled to me.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No a bit. You're a bad liar."

XXX

Edmund POV

"…You're a bad liar."

I cringed. I couldn`t tell her we thought it was their fault. She would feel bad, and then she would get pissed. There is no actual proof, that they were causing it. And I wasn`t _totally _lying… I mean it WAS a problem. And we could work it out… maybe. Like 0.01% chances of making it. The only part I was lying about was that we shouldn`t worry about it.

XXX

We all sat in the living room.

"Thalia? You know Leo?" Lucy asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had been reigning for an hour or two.

"Ya." I said, only mildly surprised that she asked about Leo. The little I knew about Leo and his tragic past that I told The Pevensies had gotten Lucy quite fond of Leo.

"How is he now?"

"You should ask Jason. There closer."

"So?" Lucy asked, turning to him.

"Well… I don't know… he's still Leo. He's bad at flirting, he's funny, and he has death wish, as usual. The proof is that he risked his life every time he saw Reyna. He was constantly annoying her; flirting with her… you get the point. Reyna absolutely despised him; she tried to kill him at least five times… so naturally, now they're going out."

There was a moment of silence, and then we all burst out laughing.

So I decided to write at the end of all my chapters about what happened to some characters. Tell me who you want me to do next, and even what you want to happen to them.

Please please Review!

I will only post the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter. ONLY 5!


	5. Writer's block

**Dear Readers. I'm now experiencing a huge writer's block...**

**In the meantime, I've decided to write an other story. If I haven't come up with a good idea by the end of summer, I will put this story on hiatus, on delete the sequel.**

**I would really appreciate any suggestions, request, or ideas for this story. They will all be greatly appreciated.**

**After you've done that, and you absolutely hate me, here are some of my favourite Edmund Pevensie Fanfictions:**

**Rush- **Steinbrenner ( ** s/6636470/1/Rush** )

**Fidelity- **NeverTickleASleepingDraco ( ** s/6580827/1/Fidelity** )

**Heart of Fire- **Maddie Rose ( ** s/6360436/1/Heart-of-Fire** )

**Run- **letsstartapaintwar ( ** s/6205980/1/Run )**

**Choosing Grace- **clmzta83 ( ** s/5848836/1/Choosing-Grace** )

**Enjoy!**

**-lemonadelollipop**


	6. Anya Sharma

Thalia POV

"Morning!" Edmund said.

I had been fake-sleeping. When I had awoken, he was seating on my bed, by my side. He was looking the other way, so I had taken the chance to observe him. His chemise was pulled out from his pants, obviously coming from a meeting with a council. Worry lines creased his forehead and bags formed under his eyes. This wasn't a I-didn't sleep-well kind of tired, this was something-is-terribly-wrong-I-don't-know-what-to-do-Aslan-please-help-me tired.

When he had turned back to my direction I had shut my eyes quickly. He probably was too tired to notice that my breathing was shorter than supposed to for a sleeping being. He started stroking my cheek and kissed my nose. The next hour or so he had simply held my hand. I smiled discreetly at the thought that even when I slept he couldn't let go of my hand for a second.

"Boo." I replied, sitting up. I sat up rubbed gently on to the bags under his eyes. "What's this?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I've … just not been sleeping well." He said, taking my hand and pulling me in a hug.

"Why's that?" I said, daring him to lie.

Edmund sighed and shook his head. "Me and Peter -

"Peter and I." I corrected

Edmund half-smiled.

"Peter and I… kind of got in a… fight."

My eyes widened in surprise. Sure, Peter and Edmund had their occasional arguments, but rarely had a fight.

"A fight? Like a serious one? Like not about who ate the last cookie fight?"

Edmund chuckled and intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me closer, folding my arms behind his neck and then hugging me closer and putting his against mine. His head was burning with a headache.

"Yes a real fight." He said, closing his eyes tight.

"What about?"

He mumbled something around the lines of "not important" and "doesn't matter".

I rolled my eyes but let it pass.

He kissed me softly on the lips and untangled himself from me.

He walked towards the door.

"Edmund?"

He stopped.

"I love you. I hope you know you can tell me anything and everything."

He nodded. "I love you too."

oOo

I was simply in my room, when Lucy came in, screaming for me, as if the most amazing thing had happened.

Well, technically, it had.

For her, anyway.

But look at me, getting ahead of myself.

So when she came in screaming like a hyena, I was scared out of my pants, or should I say, skirts, and ran down the hall she had just sprinted down after telling me to follow her.

When I got downstairs, all I saw was Peter, Jason, and Edmund staring wide-eyed at a beautiful girl, Indian probably, who had beautiful silky black hair, caramel coloured skin, and big hazel-brown eyes.

And she was wearing jeans and a hoody.

"Hullo." I said after a moment of silence, smiling. "I'm Thalia."

"I'm Sharma. Anya Sharma."

**So as you can see, I have added a new character. If you look at the first few reviews of this chapter, you will see why.**

**Anyway, I know I posted an Authors Note saying I had a writer's block earlier this day, but I literally had no ideas for the past 2 weeks.**

**WHAT I WROTE STILL APPLIES. PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS, OR REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY.**

**-lemonadelollipop**


	7. Sacrifice

**Someone asked if Lucy was in love with Leo. I meant fond of, not in love. In this situation, she's just compassionate for his sad past.**

**lemonadelollipop**

Anya Sharma POV

I stared at the blue eyed girl. At her sight, I felt relieved… she looked more… normal. Sure, she had the old-time styled dresses, but everything else of her placed her in another time. Her hair, her choice of words, her whole assemble in general. Even her name was less old: Talia. Or was it Thalia? Tahlia? Taliah? Talya?

"Where are you from?" Talia/Thalia asked. Let's go for Thalia.

"I'm originally form India, but I live in Canada."

Thalia's face brightened up.

"Really? That's so awesome! Do the trees really change from green to orange in Canada?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes. Thalia, where am I?"

She looked around at the other people.

"Do I really have to deliver the blow?" she asked.

They all nodded. Thalia groaned.

"Anya, do you believe in Magic?"

"Well… I… guess.. uh I don't… yes, but-

"Great. I know this a lot to take, but your in a magical land. It's called Narnia. You're not on earth anymore…"

I swallowed.

"How? In the other world- I'm missing? My family?"

"Anya, either you're missing… or you died."

XxX

Jason Grace POV

I walked down the path and into the forest. I watched as the sunlight and the branches of trees played shadows onto the ground. This was the sort of walks Piper adored. She loved walks in nature. I remembered when she would bribe me out of training for an hour or two. We would walk in the forest surrounding Camp-Half Blood. W would spend sometimes hours just talking about anything, everything, sometimes nothing.

I know that Piper felt like I was not taking risks, nor sacrifice anything for this 'us'. I was really trying, but some things were urgent and required my full attention. I knew she felt like my shadow, but what she didn't notice was that she outshined me in so many ways: she knew who she was, what she wanted. I was still not sure.

But one thing for sure, she would not be able to say I was not doing sacrifices: I was probably going to have to sacrifice everything my sister loved.


	8. Traitor

"NO!" I screamed. I woke up in sweats, my covers and sheets twisted, trapping me in my bed.

I squirmed and rang the blankets off of me. I went into the washroom, splashing cool water into my face. I tried to remember my dream. I knew something wasn't right. I had to prevent something bad from happening. I knew it was my fault. I was the one messing up, causing the end and… blank. I couldn't remember. I knew there was more to it, that what I knew was probably only a feeble image of the real message my dream was transmitting.

With the droplets of water dripping from my face, so did the last traces of my dream.

Someone knocked on my door.

I dried my face, brought my hair into a quick, messy braid. I was wearing a T-shirt and some sweat-pants. If it was Lucy, she would laugh, if it was Susan, she would be crossed I wasn't using my gown, if it was Edmund, well, it wouldn't matter. And Peter never came and woke me up.

I opened the door, only having a figure zoom through the door. It fell, tripping on its feet.

"Edmund?"

"Grmphshna."

"Are you OK? What was that for?"

Edmund sat up massaging his jaw.

"Mmmmm fine. I heard you scream, so I came to see if you're OK. I knocked so if it you just hit your toe or something, you wouldn't be crossed I had just barged in. If you were really in danger, I would count to 5 and if no one answered I would barge in. You opened the door exactly when I was going to ram into it."

I helped him back up. His jaw had hit the foot of my bed, and a bruise was slowly forming. I rubbed it gently.

"Are you OK? You seemed a bit dazed. Why did you scream?" he asked.

I dropped my hand and hugged him tightly. Clearly surprised, it took him a few seconds to return the hug.

"I just woke up from a nightmare." A nightmare that had repeated over and over, warning me of a danger, which I was pretty sure had something to do with reality. I didn't tell him everything, and he knew it, and I knew that he knew, and he knew that I knew that he knew it.

He smiled, a little sadly, and kissed me softly before whispering to my ear.

"I have to go. Meeting with the council."

"MmmK. Put something cold on your jaw." I said stroking softly is strong jaw line, where the bruise had finally formed into a plum-colored circle.

I kissed him lightly.

Then he left.

XxX

I woke up with a start. Someone had yelled. I heard Edmund tumble rush to Thalia's room, and then talking: not loud enough to understand, but you could still hear the ups and downs of their tones.

I slowly pulled myself out from bed. I stretched and slumped back down in my curved position. I stood up, walked up to my mirror and stared at my reflection: big brown eyes speckled with green stood out a lot on my pale and lightly tanned skin. I had thin lips, a delicate nose, long, dark hair which came to my waist. I brushed my hair quickly and pulled the hair which fell closest to my face back and clipped it back.

I mechanically put the dress Susan had set out for me, as if in a dream. I hadn't thought deeply about what was happening to me. I didn't know what to think, so I simply didn't.

The dress was vivid red, with long drooping sleeves. The collar started early on my shoulder and didn't go too low. The skirts were slightly bell-shaped, but moved to my every step. The dress was simple but elegant, with nice discreet lace designs on my collar and sleeves.

I walked down the hall and crossed Edmund, who was heading the other way.

I stopped him.

"Um… which way is the dining room?" I asked shyly.

He smiled. "This way. I'm heading in that direction. Come with me."

Though Edmund was probably around 2* years younger than me, he was still slightly taller. His dark eyes, black hair and pale skin gave him a mysterious and dark look. But if Edmund was Night, than Peter was Day, with his blond hair and bright blue eyes**.

I thanked Edmund as he left. As I walked towards the doors of the dining room, I heard whispering.

"Impossible!"

"Well, Lucy, all evidence points to that specific person."

"He's not a traitor!"

"I'm afraid so."

Silence.

"But he was so kind… He's Thalia's brother!"

"I know it's hard to accept, but Jason is the traitor."

...

*Here are the ages I've found on Wikipedia: Peter is 3 years older than Edmund. I decided to make Anya a year younger than Peter, so she's 2 years older than Edmund. I think I'm mixing Movie and book for this fanfiction. Otherwise, a lot of things contradict each other: In the book, when Peter is only 13 when he first comes to Narnia, when that is obviously not the case in the Movies.

**I've decided to use the appearances of the characters the ones in the Movies because in the book, all four Pevensies have black hair and dark eyes…

**Reviews make me happy!**

**5 reviews minimum.**


	9. Dream or Future

**I guess 4 reviews are close enough to 5…**

**I'm sorry I didn't come around writing this chapter very quickly, but I didn't have much time with school starting and everything… but here it is!**

Secretive talking.

I knew it was happening.

Every time I walked into a room, conversation would be interrupted and replaced by an awkward moment.

Whispering was always present and worst of all…

Jason was missing.

For four days now.

Each time I asked to Edmund or Peter if they had sent troops out and if they had any result, they would shake their heads or mumble incoherent words and abruptly change subject.

I knew these weird events had to do with something with Edmund's previous secretive attitude.

So I pulled him into my room, and sat him down on my bed.

"Edmund what's happening?" I asked demandingly, standing in front of him.

"I'll tell you what's happening: you dragged me out of the dining room, caused me about 6 bruises, and I'm going to be late for my council meeting." He said calmly, but in his eyes, I saw alarm.

"Edmund, stop playing dumb and tell me why everyone is being secretive and WHERE THE HELL JASON IS!" I said fuming.

There was a moment of silence, where I could practically here the wheels turning inside his head. He put his head in his hands. He then suddenly stood up and walked right in front of me. I looked in his eyes. And I was surprised by what I saw. Anger.

"I don't know where he is. As for if we're being secretive, it's because it's none of your business."

And he marched off to his stupid council meeting.

XxX

I put the saddle onto my silent horse (I mean like he's one of those animals that don't speak. It's wild.) and went on.

"Where are you going?" Edmund had just emerged from the castle. I ignored him and mounted.

"Thalia. THALIA! What do you think you're doing?" Edmund screamed frustrated form my lack of response.

"See how it feels to be kept in the dark? Not fun, huh?" Was all I said. With that, I called at my horse to move. It galloped quickly.

Behind me, I heard Edmund on Phillip come closer.

I bent down like with a Pegasus, and beckoned the horse faster, and faster, and faster.

I was only through half of the field when I noticed that my horse didn't seem to be very good in endurance. He wasn't slow; he just wasn't as quick as I wanted him to be.

Tears spilled from my eyes, as I thought of Jason, where he could be.

As I expected, I heard Edmund and his horse approaching, but I didn't make my horse stop.

Edmund leaded his horse next to mine. I got my horse to trot, since it was pointless to try to get it to outrun Edmund's horse. Even if I beat him in almost every swordplay, he was much better at horse riding than I was. I really should have put more time into Pegasus riding.

A flurry of emotion suddenly erupted inside of me. I was homesick; I missed Jason, and worst of all, Narnia, which had once made me feel at home and happy, felt like my prison. The Pevensie's would tell me about everything that was happening. Now they shut me out, watched their words when they talked, and would avoid me. I hadn't said nothing about it, but after these few weeks, I was really fed up.

I soon started sobbing, but still looked away from Edmund.

XxX

Edmund POV

As I saw her cry, the anger against Jason, which had interfered with my love for Thalia, dissipated.

I slowly slid off my horse. I walked towards hers, and pushed myself up, standing on the stirrup of the saddle of her horse.

One hand holding onto the saddle so I wouldn't fall back, with the other I turned her face to look at me. She was crying, and small whimpers escaped from her mouth.

"Hey…" I said, whipping off her face. "It's gonna be alright."

I turned my head to Phillip and said: "Phillip, go back to the castle. If Peter asks, tell him were fine."

I swung my left leg over the horse and sat behind Thalia. I slipped my arms under her arms, kissed her cheek, and beckoned the horse to start trotting.

We rode in silence. She soon leaned against me and fell asleep. I noticed bags under her puffy red eyes. "She hasn't slept well lately…" I thought. A pang of guilt hit me. Our secrecy had really been bothering her.

Even if Peter was totally against it, ordering me to not tell, even if he threaten to separate me from her if I told her,

I was going to tell her.

XxX

_It was dark._

_The trees swayed back and forth, back and forth, but not their normal joyous dances._

_They were trying to warn me. They were trying to get me too turn around._

_I wouldn't, I couldn't, and I definitely would never be able to turn around at this point._

_I made my decision. This was my fault. All my fault._

_I had to fix it._

_She wasn't safe. I had to save her._

_Even if its cost was Narnia. Even if it's cost was her happiness._

_I walked towards Evil itself._

_Handed her the object._

_I had done it._

_She laughed in my face, called me a fool, lifted the knife-_

"Thalia, wake up."

Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

Or the future.


	10. Truth

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N!**

**First of all, an apology : I'm sooo sorry for not updating, but I've been having many exams (honestly, who gives their students homework and exanms on the first few weeks of school?), homework, and quite honestly, I've been to tired physicaly and emotionally, and haven't got the time anymore to think about Thalia and Edmund.**

**Second of all: Clarification.**

**I'm sorry the chapters have been confusing. I know day and night haven't been clear, but I've been losing inspiration for this story and kind of make up each chapter as I go… I'll try to be more coherent in my writing.**

**Jason: I know, I know, he's been disappearing and reappearing for no reason in this story. Now he has an important role… so just pretend he's been in the background a lot, and he has been mostly wandering around the grounds, thinking about home and Piper.**

**Anya Sharma: She is my OC. Someone asked that a character "Anya Sharrma the" was added to the story, bu the "the" at the end seemed…. Awkward. So ya, she's just Anya Sharma. She's not really important, so don't mind her.**

Edmund Pevensie POV

Time situation: This is the morning right after Thalia's last nightmare (last chapter)

"Morning…" I whispered in her ear. She obviously hadn't slept well, probably because she was anxious to know about her brother. Despite her pleas and threats and bribing, she finally accepted that I wouldn't tell her in the morning. I wanted to warn Peter about it before I told her. I wasn't asking for his permission, nor was expecting him to be pleased. Our conversation, or should I say, feud, was ended in shouts and slammed doors.

Thalia's eyes snapped open, the intencity of her blue eyes shocking (see what I did there? Electricity… Zeus? No? Not funny?... OK… ) me back to the present. She slowly sat up and grabbed my hands. She looked down at them and rubbed my scarred, rough palms in her gentle and small hands. They were perfect for archery, quick swift, gentle but could also be strong and graceful all at the same time. She drew circles with her thumbs and looked up at me with her now sad eyes, accompanied with exhaustion. Her eyes were searching mine, looking for answers. I took a breath and finally decided to speak. I had so often tried to tink of something else when the subject of her brother came up in my thoughts, and now I did it uncousciously. My brain just naturally zoomed off into space, taking anything else to think about.

"You have to let me finish, alright. No interruptions."

She nodded

I started:

"A month ago. You and Jason arrived. We were delighted with your return, and glad that your brother… seemed to be regretting his home. A few days after you arrived, many trees were cut down. Nymphs died abundantly. We sent men to see what the situation was, but they never came back. We sent more men and Minotaurs, all never came back. Than after a few weeks, we got a letter."

I took the letter out of my pocket and briefly summarizing it.

"We, worshippers and followers of the White Lady, True Leader Of Narnia, Ice Queen, Empress Jadis, Imperial Majesty Jadis, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc. We will bring death upon Narnia, until we will receive a humble object. No great value it is, and with the offer of this simple object, death will stop and Narnia will go back to peace.

We desire her Majesties knife."

I looked up at Thalia and saw pure shock painted on her face. I continued.

"We believe they are bringing the Witch back and need the knife for part of the ritual. But for a first, we had no idea where these followers came from.

So I sent several of my wolf spies. After a week, they still hadn't returned, we assumed they were dead. 9 days later, only one returned. Wounded, and seemingly half dead, he used his last breaths to tell us that followers had come through a portal of wherever Aslan had sent them as punishment after The War. We were all bewildered, and were trying to figure out the reason for the opening our dimension and theirs… We came up some pretty wild and unreasonable guesses. Peter noticed that for the second time you had come, so did the dimensions open again. We all claimed it dumb and that probably the wolf spy was hallucinating and spoke nothing valuable. We all knew that was a lie, and that the wall of our dimensions were broken down, but none of us wanted to have to consider that maybe you reappearance may have something to do something with the Witches revival. We kept it quiet, not wanting to alarm you. Especially Jason.

He seemed quite fragile after the transition of his home to Narnia.

When he disappeared a couple days ago, Lucy warned us and we sent a search party right away. We were in complete horror. We didn't know what to think. My wolves came back. They had smelled his scent…"

I broke off and looked away.

Thalia, finally breaking the promise she made and gently pulled my chin to make me look at her. She then took my hands and her eyes reflected the fear and love she had for Jason.

"What happened?" She uttered, almost in a whimper.

"They finally got very deep in the forest, finding the scent he had only left the day before. They didn't continue because…"

I stared in her beautiful eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. I finally spat out my last bitter words. They formed in my mouth, tasted like vinegar and already regretted it before they came out the dark mark they would stain onto her.

"The day he disappeared, the knife disappeared. They didn't follow the scent all the way, because it lead to the camp of the followers. I'm sorry Thalia."

Random facts about me right now.

I love Christina Grimmie and her knew single it must be love. Not at all cheesy and cliché as it sounds.

I have taken a sudden liking in instrumental covers of popular songs. Literary 3 minutes ago. I know, I know, weird. I'm not even the kind of person that likes classical or all instrumental music.

And finally,

Someone else has decided to do a ThaliaXEdmund fanfiction (another Thalmond shipper as one of my followers of home who has given up on me would of called it.)

Check out Id65 "Long way to go".


	11. No

Hello. Yes I'm alive. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But frankly, I'm depressed, sad, and feel like a big pile of rotten tomatoes. Useless, and disgusting. I have no inspiration, and this story IS NOT GOING HOW I WANT IT TO BE.

And I just feel like no one is actually enjoying this story.

And I lost my USB key.

Which is the equivalent of me losing my life.

Yup. I'm desperate.

Anyway, here it is:

I was falling. Falling, falling, falling, falling. I didn't fall unconscious, just I had the feeling like I was falling. Or more precisely, everything around me was breaking to pieces, dissolving, and being destroyed. The very careful line of protection I had built around to not let everything crash down shattered.

The smiles I had forced to show Edmund I was fine.

The lies Edmund and I had created together subconsciously acting with the same goal, to hide the fact that we desperately wondered what would happen when I'd have to leave again. Would I go back, without any afterthought or regret, with no hard feeling shared with him? Or would I stay. Surely if I left, nothing would heal the cracks that we filled in for each other.

The lies I had made to myself, pretending that Jason was fine, that he did not desperately need home, and he seemed to get cold with me, to the point to something wich resembled hatred. He was so disconnected and seem to hold a pint of bitterness, like if I had personally decided to pluck him out of his happy space and drag him into his own personal hell. Which also happened to be my personal heaven. Until all this mess happened.

And what about the war? Peter seemed to hold it against her just like Jason blamed his presence in Narnia. What could she do? She had not asked to be here. She was happy here, she just didn't ask for it. Well, at least, she thought she was happy….

She was not. She was not happy. Something was off, unnatural. Things were awkward, weren't right. Nothing seemed real, everything seemed that since she was back, everything she had left behind was now crumbling.

Her thoughts went dark. Jason. Jason had betrayed them. He had brought the knife to the White Witch, for Aslan knew what reason. Did he hate her that much? Had she been that bad?

She wanted to cry all she had inside of her out, and wanted to feel nothing. She wanted things to get fixed, that the awkwardness would be gone, and that everything would go back to normal. She hated change. Nothing ever went right for her. When she had taken a chance to love Luke, taken a _change _in her way of thinking, that maybe, just maybe, he looked at her than more than just a friend…

She'd _change _way of living and gone with the Hunters of Artemis, and they had banned her for disobeying orders and leading them to help with the war.

Every chance she had taken had worked at first, and then terribly failed. Here it was again. Her world, the world she'd loved, the place which had let her escape her pains and suffering, was going to be destroyed by her brother.

The worst was she knew Jason HAD to have a reason. And SHE KNEW it was a good one, but he was being fooled and his emotions had him carried away. And she knew that if survive the destruction of Narnia, he would be broken. Because that's what humans do: They act without a thought on their emotions, barge straight into death foolishly, causing their very own, or the people who truly loved them, pain. She knew it. She'd done it several times.

Thalia sat up. No. She wasn't going to let her world, her life, be destroyed by her own brother, even less let him destroy himself.

Tada!

Hope you enjoyed.

Didn't really have time to revise it.

Drop a review please. It make me less sad. Have pity on this poor girl who's emotions are tied up in knots and thrown into hell. If that makes any sense…

Cia.

-lemonadelollipop


	12. Death

I'm really sorry if this sequel has disappointed anyone. I really enjoyed making these two stories, but I feel like I was losing inspiration, and this will be the before last chapter. If you guys want an epilogue, just drop a review, and I'll be glad to do a final effort for this sequel.

Omniscient POV

Thalia rushed out of the castle. Ignoring all protestation diffusing from various creatures or guards, and in particular, Edmund's. She was determined to save Jason. She did not care no more for what other's thought, or even the impact of her acts. She did not care. Jason was all she could think of, and Jason was all that was important.

She rushed onto her horse. It was early in the morning, and yet the sky was dark with rain clouds. Even as large droplets fell onto her face, Thalia did not stop, not even when the rain turned into a storm. She rushed into the forest, and for many hours still, she rode into the heart of the forest, where she knew the white witch was with her brother. She knew now that the person in her dream, the one she had mistaken for herself, was Jason. Jason had been manipulated into bringing the knife. As he would get closer to where the spirit of White Witch was held, The Evil White Lady would become stronger and more and more alive. What he did not know was that for her to be fully resurrected, the blood of the person who would carry the knife to her must die.

The more she got close, the colder it got, and the more she knew she might not make it in time. As the horse grew tired, she jumped off, and started running on foot.

She got there, exactly when Jason was walking up the altar. Around him were few creatures which still lived in the name of the Witch. The ghost of the witch, which was becoming more opaque with every step Jason took, was smiling crudely. Thalia notched an arrow.

As the knife brushed the witch's fingertips, she released the arrow. The Witch saw the arrow, and moved out of its trajectory. She was almost fully solid. She saw Thalia and ordered the creatures to attack. She tried to grab the knife from Jason, but it not work. He had to give it to her, not her take it from him. Jason looked at Thalia with pleading eyes, imploring her to understand. Thalia deliberately dodged all the creatures, trying to reach Jason before he would give the knife to the witch.

She did not make it.

Jason laid the knife into the Witch's hand, and an explosion of ice occurred. A crude laugh erupted from the lips of the Witch. She then walked towards Jason, who had fallen back from the force of the explosion, holding her knife up to strike him. Thalia screamed out to Jason.

As the knife was thrown down, Thalia closed her eyes. A Minotaur was holding her away from her brother, and even if she did manage escape from his grasp, she was too far. She had failed. Narnia was going to be destroyed. Jason was going to die. And she could do nothing to stop it.

A scream pierced the air. A shrill, woman voice. Thalia opened her eyes. The Minotaur had let her go, and tthe creatures were fleeing. Jason was kneeled next to a body, weeping shamelessly. The White Witch was nowhere to be seen.

And on the ground laid Thalia's only true love.

Edmund.

Dead.


	13. The End Kind of

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Just….

No.

I refuse. I refuse to accept it. He's not dead. He's not. He's…just …no.

I walk, as if entranced, towards Edmund. My Edmund. Poor, poor, Edmund. He was such an idiot. Jumping in front to get the blow. Such a fool. He died saving Narnia… no. He isn't dead. He has saved Narnia, but he is still alive. He's just lying down. Any second now, he'll sit up with that smug smile expecting me to run into his arms and embrace him. And I will. I will embrace him, hug him, and call him my hero, and tell him I love him numerous times, to make for all the times he has loved me and I have never thanked him. For all the times I was indifferent to his need of my affection. Of all the times I should have been more open with him. For all the times we spent together and apart, thinking of each other.

No no no.

I fell to my knees right next to him. His shirt was bright red, but no sign of the dagger. I couldn't look at his wound. It was much to horrible.

I stared at his blank face.

He was dead.

Gone.

Forever trying to redeem himself. He had never understood. He was forever stuck in between not a traitor, but still owing to Narnia a way to redeem himself. He had almost caused the end of it all, and he wasn't able to take. He was forever ashamed and haunted with guilt, never really happy.

He had just laid that same curse onto my brother.

Jason would forever be sorrowful and would never overcome the shame of his actions.

But he was safe. And alive. And he would be able to find a way to redeem himself, or something close enough to it. He would be able to move on and accept the consequence of his act, and any punishment which were thrown at him.

Unlike Edmund.

Edmund had never gotten over his acts and was always shadowed with culpability and regret. It wasn't that people hadn't forgived him. He couldn't forgive himself. No matter how many people or how many times people told him he was forgiven, he hadn't been able to do it for himself. There was always a shadow in his eyes.

And yet he had been able to bring happiness to so many. He and his siblings were so close, and he had always cared for all them dearly, and brought so much love to all of them. He had helped me. He had saved Narnia and put his life in many perils for it. What more could he ask himself for?

His siblings.

Oh no.

They were going to hate me. And Jason.

They would chuck us into a prison.

They would be overwhelmed with sadness.

Lucy would never, ever be able to be as happy and careless.

Peter would spent numerous nights silently weeping with no brother to talk to and understand him. He would blame himself for Edmund's death.

Susan would never forgive us.

None of them would.

"Thalia…." I snapped my head sideways.

Jason was crying.

"I'm so…sorry." He said, gulping for air.

I cradled him in my arms and cried.

And cried, and cried, and cried.

"Jason…" A deep voice called behind us.

Aslan. (A/N: I bet you expected it)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked towards the portal.

"Goodbye, Lucy, Susan, Peter. I Will miss you all. Thank you. For everything." M'y throat sas tight. This was our second or third goodbyes.

I thouĝt of all of the times they had made me laugh, had included me in there family, loving me as if we were same blood. They were my other family, and it tore my heart that I would never be able to return.

I turned to look at Edmund.

I hugged him tightly.

I whispered into his ear.

"I love you. Thank you, for saving me, and my brother. I wish I could save you from all the guilt you have. But you can only forgive yourself, we all have. Do we really have choice? You've saved all of Narnia more times than you can possibly think, more than I know, because all of your acts from the day you were forgiven by Aslan all your acts have been nothing but loyal and for the good of your country. You've always pushed yourself to the limit to do the best for your family. Imagine all the possibilities of horror that could have accrued if you weren't as a good king that you force yourself to be. Just keep that mind. And that I'll never forget you and I will always love you."

I kissed him lightly and walked through the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Explanation

The White Witch did not resurrect. To resurrect, she had to kill the person who'd brought the knife. Why? Betrayal is the essence of hatred, war and discord. Since the Witch is born of hatred, to resurrect, she had to do an act of betrayal.

When Edmund jumped in front of the blow, he was sacrificing his life out of love for Thalia and as brotherly love for Jason, even if they did not know each other very well. This destroyed any betrayal the Witch wanted to commit.

Aslan then arrived and brought Edmund back, with the same magic that brought him back. Edmund had sacrificed himself even if he had done no nothing wrong nor deserved it.

Aslan talked to Jason much as he had with Edmund and forgived him. The reason why there was war every time Talia came, it was sin. Narnia was a place of pure love. When a sinful creature walks into Narnia, it creates mayhem, therefore Aslan was forced to send Talia back to earth, never to return.

There was a loophole, though.

See, when someone dies, and they've done good in the world, or is pure in every way (values, goals, habits), they go to Narnia. If they wanted, Talia and Jason could have returned without causing war, because they were now pure and understood love. Of course, Jason and Thalia were not evil, but they were not pure enough to enter Narnia, nor had they completed their mission on earth. When Thalia first entered Narnia, she was cold and indifferent. When Jason came, he was unwilling to start a new life, and kept distance with everyone, blocking any love. He was ready at anything to return to earth, even if those ways were wrong. He had seen that he had been blinded and that his ways were moot right. They had changed and became better people.

They would have a first class ticket when they arrived in Narnia after their life on earth, and everything would be the same when they would return.

Edmund wasn't aloud to tell, but he gave Thalia a hint.

"We will be reunited by your pure heart".

Thalia hadn't understood at the time, but she was going to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Merry late Christmas (and an feast day for any other religion during this season) and Happy New Year!

I'm aware that this story has a lot of holes and confusing, so if something is bothering/confusing you, I'll be glad to answer your questions in a final document for this story.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Hi?

Hello. How are you?

I don't know why I am here.

Actually, I do.

But IDK how.

I know this sequel kind of really sucked. And I'm really, really, really sorry…..

I might fix it…. One day. As you guys probably know, I suck when I try to push myself to do something without any inspiration. Which is what I did with this sequel. If this sequel pisses you all off, I'll most likely delete it so that no poor reader who stumbles onto the first story has to live through the frustration of reading the second.

Anyway, just wanted to clear stuff up:

AquaDaughterofPoseidon : No offense but i kinda liked home because better.

Me too.

Cyrus-The-Great

What exactly happened? Edmund died? Why did Thalia leave? Did she realized Edmund is alive? This was the end? .. Thanks for the story but I didn't get the last chapter -

Erm.. didn't you read that huge paragraph of a hundred words explaining what happened? Edmund died saving Jason. The same magic that brought Aslan back (because he was killed to save Edmund, who had sinned)) saved Edmund (because he did the same thing for Jason, who had also sinned). Thalia knows he came back to life. She and Jason both have to leave. Why? Because they are from earth, therefore "sinners", so they cause mayhem when they come into Narnia. In Narnia, people have been cleansed and forgiven from their mistakes. (+Any human in Narnia are actually people who lived on earth and passed away. Their spirit the

sibuna4everfabina: Will there be a part 3 cause this was part 2

I don't want to definetly say no, but I doubt there will be one anytime soon… But I might! Let's try to be optimistic :)

If you want a part 3... let me know.

-lemonadelollipop


End file.
